


Kerro minulle, teen sen sinulle

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Hogwarts, Lievä AU, M/M, Opettaja-oppilas, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suomi | Finnish, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Harry näkee unta liemien opettajastaan, ja joutuu haaveilunsa vuoksi jälki-istuntoon.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Kerro minulle, teen sen sinulle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Скажи, и я сделаю](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087158) by [fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020), [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry)



> Postattu tänne 05/2020, kirjoitettu 02/2018  
> Mietin, että laitanko tätä ollenkaan tänne, mutta antaa mennä!
> 
> *
> 
> Ensimmäinen Harry/Severukseni ever. Ja ajattelin heti hypätä kevyesti PWP:n puolelle. Mikähän kumma siinä on, että tämä genre vain vetää niin vastustamattomasti puoleensa ::)  
> Tungen tämän tänne, koska en uskalla laittaa tätä muualle. Ensimmäinen PWP-yritelmäni sitten vuoden 2006! Ja betaamatonkin vielä.
> 
> Idea tuli ihan vain siitä että googletin aikani kuluksi Snarry -kuvia eräänä iltana ja tämä pari sitten puski uniini. Vaarallista, mutta ah niin ihanaa <3
> 
> Vaikka tämä tapahtuu Tylypahkan aikaan, niin jokainen ajatelkoon itse millä luokalla Harry ja kumppanit ovat. Siitä siis tuo varoitus lievästä AU:sta/canonin venyttämisestä.
> 
> Uskon myös, että vastaavia on kirjoitettu pilvin pimein, joten enköhän ole saanut tähän mukaan kaikki mahdolliset ja mahdottomat kliseet mitä tästä parituksesta on olemassa, mutta haittaako se.

* * *

Liemitunti oli aivan samanlainen kuin kymmenet liemitunnit ennen tätä. Hermione osasi tietenkin kaiken ja oli koko ajan askeleen edellä keitoksensa kanssa, Ron haroi hiuksiaan turhautuneena kun ei ymmärtänyt taaskaan ohjeita ja Draco Malfoy mulkoili rohkelikkoja kuten aika ennenkin. Vain Harry oli muissa maailmoissa, uppoutuneena omiin ajatuksiinsa, välittämättä lainkaan siitä mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui. Tai oikeammin Harry oli uppoutuneena viime öiseen uneensa, erittäin märkään sellaiseen, jonka päähenkilönä oli ollut nyt luokan edessä hääräävä liemimestari. Harry nielaisi.  
  
Uni oli ollut niin todentuntuinen, Harry oli lähes tuntenut kuinka professori Kalkaros, _Severus_ , oli painautunut hänen päälleen, sivellyt hänen vartaloaan ja sytyttänyt sen tuleen. Harry nielaisi uudelleen tuijottaessaan mustaan kaapuun verhoutunutta unensa kohdetta. Eikä uni edes ollut ensimmäinen laatuaan. Samassa hänen liemensä kiehui yli.  
  
"Kymmenen pistettä rohkelikolta Potterin haaveilun vuoksi", Kalkaroksen ääni iski kuin piiska.  
  
Hermione huokaisi tuskastuneena ja mulkaisi Harrya. _Keskity!_ tytön katse viestitti, mutta Harry kohautti vain olkiaan, heilautti sauvaansa siivotakseen sotkun ja laski katseensa kirjaan lukeakseen taas kerran liemen ainesosat. Hitaasti hän aloitti liemen valmistuksen alusta, vaikka tiesikin että se olisi turhaa, sillä tunti päättyisi pian. Samaan aikaan hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat takaisin uneen.  
  
Kalkaros oli suudellet Harrya joka puolelle hitaasti, kiduttavan hitaasti. Harry oli ollut niin kovana ettei tiennyt sen olevan edes mahdollista. Hän oli kuitenkin herännyt kesken kaiken ennen kuin Kalkaros oli päässyt määränpäähänsä. Syynä oli ollut se, että hän oli lauennut vasten patjaansa. Mikä pettymys!  
  
"Potter, täytyykö minun ottaa rohkelikolta lisää pisteitä vai antaa sinulle jälki-istuntoa?" Kalkaroksen ääni keskeytti jälleen Harryn haaveilun ja tämä huomasi olevansa aivan kovana.  
"Jälki-istuntoa", Harry sanoi karhealla äänellä.  
"Anteeksi", Kalkaros näytti hämmästyneeltä.  
"Jälki-istuntoa, professori", Harry sanoi uudelleen, eikä ollut huomaavinaan Hermionen vauhkoa katsetta.  
  
Kalkaroksen katse liukui pitkin Harrya ja tämä luuli tulevansa siihen paikkaan. Kalkaroksen pistävät silmät, tiukaksi viivaksi puristettu suu, vakaa käsi joka piteli taikasauvaa, nuo kaikki olivat olleet hänen unessaan viime yönä. Tuottaneet hänelle suunnatonta nautintoa, tyydyttäneet häntä. Harry tunsi paineen nivusissaan kasvavan entisestään ja hän lähes kiemurteli tuolillaan. Kalkaroksen katse rekisteröi Harryn tuskallisen olotilan ja vino hymy nousi tämän huulille.  
  
"Hyvä on Potter, kello kahdeksan", sen sanottuaan Kalkaros käännähti ja marssi luokan eteen.  
  
Harry haukkoi henkeään. Tuo ääni! Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli vapauttaa kova kalunsa tässä paikassa ja vetää käteen. Hän tiesi että olisi lauennut heti muutaman vedon jälkeen. Hermionen tiukka ja kysyvä katse sai Harryn kuitenkin tolkkuihinsa ja hän laski nopeasti katseensa. Onneksi tunti päättyi juuri samalla hetkellä ja Harry sulloi kiireesti tavaransa laukkuunsa rynnäten ensimmäisten oppilaiden joukossa ulos luokasta. Hän ei todellakaan aikonut selittää Ronille ja Hermionelle mitä äsken oli oikein tapahtunut. Hän ei itsekään tiennyt mitä äsken oli tapahtunut. Mitään ei ollut tapahtunut, eihän? Harry tunsi olevansa hieman vauhkona ja koitti keskittää ajatuksensa siihen, että saisi seisokkinsa laskemaan ennen seuraavaa oppituntia.  
  
Näin ollen Harry ei huomannut Kalkaroksen mietteliästä katsetta joka seurasi hänen poistumistaan.  
  


~ * ~

  
Kello oli viittä minuuttia vaille kahdeksan kun Harry asteli tyrmiin johtavia portaita alas. Koko päivä oli mennyt kuin sumussa hänen odottaessa iltaa. Hänelle oli aivan yhdentekevää mitä Kalkaros laittaisi hänet tekemään jälki-istunnossa, kunhan hän vain saisi olla tämä lähellä. Katsella ja kuunnella Kalkarosta. Haaveilla ja unelmoida.  
  
Seisoessaan liemiluokan oven edessä Harry epäröi pienen hetken, Kalkaros oli kuitenkin hänen opettajansa. Ei varmaan ollut aivan normaalia haaveilla opettajastaan? Haaveilla eroottisella tavalla opettajastaan? Mutta samapa tuo, Harry oli aina ajatellut olevansa muutenkin hieman muista poikkeava, joten mitä sillä oli väliä, kuka hänen päiväuniensa kohde oli. Hän koputti.  
  
Ovi aukeni lähes saman tien ja Harry hätkähti. Kalkaros seisoi ovella ja katseli Harrya päästä varpaisiin hetken ajan. Harry nielaisi, mutta vastasi professorinsa tiukkaan tuijotukseen. Sanaakaan sanomatta Kalkaros viittasi Harryn peremmälle ja lähti johdattamaan tätä liemiluokan poikki kohden toimistonsa ovea. Siellä Kalkaros viittasi Harryn istumaan tuolille ja kiersi itse pöytänsä taakse. Hetken he vain katselivat toisiaan.  
  
"Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä sinun kanssasi Potter?" Kalkaros kysyi viimein ja Harry nielaisi niin että aataminomena pomppasi. Tuo ääni.  
"En tiedä", hän kuiskasi kuitenkin käheästi.  
"Kyllä sinä taidat tietää", Kalkaroksen silkkinen ääni hyväili Harrya.  
  
"Sinä tiedät, että minä pystyn lukemaan ajatuksesi. Mutta olisi paljon... mielenkiintoisempaa kuulla sanat huuliltasi." Kalkaros oli laskenut kyynärpäänsä pöydälle ja nojasi niihin tutkien samalla Harrya katseellaan. Harry nielaisi uudestaan ja tunsi veren pakkautuvan hitaasti haarojensa väliin.  
  
"Minä..." Harry sanoi ja kostutti huuliaan kielellään.  
"Niin?"  
"Minä en..."  
"Kerro", Kalkaros kuiskasi katse tiiviisti Harryn silmissä, "kerro mitä sinä haluaisit minun tekevän kanssasi."  
  
Harry kiemurteli tuolillaan ja mietti kuumeisesti. Pitäisikö hän esittää tyhmää ja sanoa jotain jälki-istuntoon sopivaa, vai antaisiko hän kaiken tulla ulos? Tilaisuus oli kieltämättä ainutkertainen eikä tulisi välttämättä koskaan toistumaan. Ja mikä olisi sitä paitsi pahinta mitä Kalkaros voisi tehdä? Tupapisteitä tämä ei voisi ottaa pelkän fantasian perusteella, mutta toki tämä voisi nauraa hänelle tai heittää hänet ulos toimistostaan. No, se selviäisi kohta.  
  
Kalkaros katsoi Harrya tämän pohtiessa kertoako vai ei. Olisiko pojalla rohkeutta? Kalkaros oli huomannut jo jokunen viikko sitten Harryn katselevan häntä tavallista pidempään. Nälkä pojan silmissä oli niin ilmeinen ettei Kalkaros voinut antaa tämän tilaisuuden mennä ohi. Toki hänellä ei ollut mahdollisuutta kajota oppilaaseensa ellei oppilas itse sitä nimenomaan tahtonut ja pyytänyt. Joten pallo oli Harrylla, tämä sai päättää missä rajat kulkivat.  
  
"Minä..." Harry aloitti takellellen. "Minä haluaisin, että sinä..."  
Kalkaros tuijotti yrittäen pitää kasvonsa mahdollisimman ilmeettöminä. Harry huokaisi syvään, sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja kun hän avasi ne, niistä paistoi päättäväisyys ja lähes alaston halu. Kalkaros säpsähti.  
  
"Minä haluaisin, että sinä suutelisit minua. Haluaisin, että olisit lähelläni, haluaisin että ottaisit minut", Harry sanoi vakaalla äänellä hiljaa tuijottaen Kalkarosta koko ajan tiukasti silmiin.  
"Sinun täytyy olla hieman täsmällisempi, yksityiskohtaisempi", Kalkaros kuiskasi.  
  
"Hyvä on", Harry kokosi hetken itseään. "Haluaisin, että suutelisit minua, ensin suulle, sitten kaulalle, riisuisit vaatteeni hitaasti sivellen samalla vartaloani. Haluaisin, että koskettaisit minua kaikkialle käsilläsi, huulillasi. Haluaisin painautua sinua vasten, hieroa lantiotani vasten omaasi. Haluaisin, että hyväilisit minun..." Harry nielaisi viimeisen sanan ja hieraisi housuissaan pullottavaa kaluaan. Kalkaroksen katse seurasi Harryn kättä.  
  
"Tuon kaiken sinä tulet vielä saamaan", Kalkaroksen ääni oli pehmeä. "Näytä minulle ensin mitä minulla on odotettavissa."  
  
Harry istui hetken mykistyneenä paikoillaan ennen kuin ymmärsi mitä Kalkaros tarkoitti, tai luuli ymmärtävänsä. Hitaasti nyökäten hän nousi ja ryhtyi avaamaan kaapuaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan riisunut sitä, vaan jätti sen harteilleen roikkumaan, mutta avasi housunsa ja laski ne nilkkoihinsa jättäen alushousut vielä jalkaansa. Sitten Harry istui takaisin tuolin reunalle levittäen jalkojaan sen minkä pystyi.  
  
Alushousut puristivat hänen paisunutta kaluaan kunnes Harry vapautti sen hitaasti vyötärönauhan alta niin että housut jäivät vielä jalkaan ja pelkkä kalu ja kivekset olivat ulkona. Katse tiiviisti Kalkaroksessa Harry liikutti kättään pitkin erektiotaan. Ensin hän siveli sen vartta vain muutamalla sormella, hiveli terskaa hellästi, lähes kiusoitellen. Harryn hengitys kävi kuitenkin raskaammaksi, ja silmät olivat painua kiinni. Hän ryhdistäytyi ja tarttui kaluunsa tiukemmalla otteella.  
  
Kalkaros seurasi kuinka Harry puristi paisunutta elintään. Hän oli kuvitellut, että toinen riisuutuisi ja jäisi ujoja kiemurrellen seisomaan hänen eteensä. Tätä hän ei ollut todellakaan odottanut, että Harry ryhtyisi tyydyttämään itseään siinä, hänen katsellessa. Mutta tämä kelpasi kyllä oikein hyvin, Kalkaros katseli tummenevin silmin edessään olevaa näkyä joka näytti varsin herkulliselta.  
  
Harryn ote näytti tiukalta ja ranne liikkui rytmikkäästi, toisella kädellään Harry tuki itseään tuolilla ettei olisi pudonnut. Kalkaros nuolaisi huuliaan ja hillitsi halunsa kiertää pöydän toiselle puolelle, laskeutua polvilleen ja ottaa Harryn erektio syvälle suuhunsa.  
  
"Tule minulle", Kalkaros kuiskasi käheällä äänellä.  
  
Harry henkäisi yllättyneenä kuullessaan pehmeän äänen, puristi kaluaan entistä tiukemmin ja vatkasi rannettaan. Silmät lukkiutuneena Kalkaroksen mustiin silmiin Harry tunsi paineen kasvavan, se kutitti ja tuntui kuin laavapallo olisi asettunut hänen sisälleen odottamaan purkautumistaan. Sitten yhtäkkiä paine purkautui kovalla sykkeellä ulos. Harry hengitti katkonaisesti tuntiessaan lämpimän kosteuden sormillaan. Silmät katsoivat edelleen syvälle Kalkaroksen silmiin, jotka olivat nyt pikimustat himosta.  
  
"Luulen, että ymmärrän mitä haluat", Kalkaros nousi nyt pöytänsä takaa ja kiersi Harryn eteen.  
  
Puolikova kalu oli edelleen Harryn käden puristuksessa ja hän tasasi hengitystään. Ajatus siitä, että hän oli juuri vetänyt käteensä ja lauennut opettajansa edessä ei nolostuttanut häntä lainkaan, päin vastoin se kiihotti häntä ja kalu hänen kädessään nyki hieman kuin vaatien uusintaa.  
  
Yhdellä taikasauvan heilautuksella Kalkaros puhdisti Harryn käden ja muut roiskeet joita oli lennellyt sinne tänne. Sitten hän tarttui Harryn kädestä ja veti tämän seisomaan eteensä, he olivat lähes samanmittaisia. Harry otti tukea Kalkaroksen kädestä ettei olisi kaatunut, sillä nilkoissa olevat housut haittasivat hieman tasapainoa.  
  
"Onko jotain, mitä sinä et haluaisi minun tekevän?" Kalkaros kysyi sivellen sormellaan Harryn leukaa. Mykkänä Harry pudisti päätään.  
"Sinun täytyy sanoa heti, ymmärrätkö?"  
Harry nyökkäsi ja hengitti pinnallisesti Kalkaroksen jatkaessa hänen kasvojensa hivelyä.  
  
Sitten Kalkaros painoi huulensa Harryn huulille, ja suuteli ensin hitaasti, mutta Harryn vastatessa innokkaasti suudelmaan, syventäen sitä. Harryn kädet kiertyivät kuin itsestään Kalkaroksen niskan taakse samaan aikaan kun Kalkaros antoi omien käsiensä laskeutua Harryn lantiolle.  
  
Harry huohotti Kalkaroksen suuhun. Tämä oli vielä parempaa mitä hän oli koskaan osannut edes haaveilla ja uneksia. Kalkaroksen voimakkaat kädet puristivat kevyesti lantiota, huulet omistivat Harryn huulet ja Harry avautui opettajalleen, toivoen tämän lukevan hänen kehonkielestään kaikki hänen salaisimmatkin halunsa ja toiveensa. Hänen päässään ei liikkunut enää yhtään järkevää ajatusta, ainoastaan halu ja himo, jotka odottivat tulevansa tyydytetyksi.  
  
Kädet Harryn lantiolla olivat ryhtyneet liikkumaan, ne vetivät alushousut kokonaan pois samalla kun kuumat huulet vaelsivat kaulalle. Harry potki housut nilkoistaan jonnekin lattialle. Sitten kädet napittivat Harryn kauluspaidan nappeja auki yksi kerrallaan, hitaasti ja varmasti, kunnes kädet työnsivät niin kaavun kuin paidankin pois Harryn päältä. Kalkaroksen silmät katsoivat nälkäisinä Harryn vartaloa, tajusikohan nuorukainen ollenkaan mitä hän oli opettajansa eteen tuonut?  
  
Ilmekään värähtämättä Harry tarkkaili kuinka Kalkaroksen katse vaelsi hänen alastomalla vartalollaan. Kun silmät pysähtyivät puolikovaan kaluun Harry nielaisi. Hän olisi halunnut tarttua Kalkaroksta hartioista, riisua tämän alastomaksi, mutta ei uskaltanut nostaa kättään vanhemman miehen edessä. Sen sijaan Harry työnsi lantiotaan aavistuksen verran eteenpäin, osoittaen sanattomasti toiveensa. Kalkaroksen hampaiden välistä kuului sihahdus ja tämä hieraisi omaa etumustaan.  
  
Eleestä rohkaistuneena Harry ojensi kättään kohden Kalkaroksen haaroja, ja kun tämä ei estänyt, Harry pudottautui polvilleen ja haparoi mustaa kaapua pois tieltään. Sormet osuivat housuihin ja vapisevin käsin Harry avasi housut tuntien somiensa alla jotain kovaa. Kalkaroksen erektio vapautui ja Harry henkäisi. Suonikas pinta sykki ja pieni tippa kimmelsi kalun päässä. Harry nuolaisi huuliaan ja enempää ajattelematta sulki huulensa elimen ympärille.  
  
Kuuma suu upotti Kalkaroksen ajatukset jonnekin hyvin kauas, hänen kontrollinsa rakoili ja hän puri hampaitaan ettei olisi liikuttanut lantiotaan Harryn suun tahtiin. Niin lämmin, kostea ja innokas. Harry imi varovasti kalun päätä, pyöritteli kieltään sen ympärillä kunnes otti kalun taas mahdollisimman syvälle suuhunsa.  
  
Lempeästi Kalkaros silitti Harryn hiuksia, ohjasi rytmiä ja oikeaa kulmaa. Harry totteli halukkaana tukien itseään toisella kädellään Kalkaroksen reiteen, toisen käden pitäessä kalun varresta kiinni. Tahti kiihtyi kuin huomaamatta, ja Kalkaros ymmärsi tulevansa aivan pian. Päättäväisesti hän pysäytti Harryn ja tämä katsoi häntä silmät täynnä ihmetystä.  
  
"Nouse", Kalkaroksen ääni oli pelkkä kuiskaus, mutta Harry totteli epäröimättä.  
  
Työpöytä oli juuri sopivalla korkeudella, joten Kalkaros työnsi Harryn sitä vasten muitta mutkitta. Hän nosti nuorukaisen pöydälle istumaan ja levitti tämän jalkoja. Harryn silmissä paistoi hetken hämmennys kunnes hän oivalsi mitä Kalkaroksella oli mielessään. Silmiin ei kuitenkaan syttynyt Kalkaroksen pienesti odottamaa kauhua, vaan ne tummuivat himosta ja Harry nosti toisen jalkansa koukkuun pöydälle avaten näin itseään entistä enemmän.  
  
Suurempaa kehotusta Kalkaros ei kaivannut. Hän hapuili pöydältään sopivaa pulloa, ja valutti tahmeaa ainetta sormiinsa Harryn katsellessa. Sitten hän vei sormensa hitaasti Harryn aukolle katse koko ajan Harryn silmissä. Hitaasti hän pyöritteli sormenpäätä aukon reunalla, siveli liukastetta mahdollisimman laajalle ennen kuin ryhtyi työntämään sormeaan tiukkojen lihasten ohi.  
  
Harry huohotti suu hieman raollaan, mutta katse Kalkaroksen silmistä ei väistynyt hetkeksikään. Varovasti hän puski lantiotaan vasten Kalkaroksen sormea, tämä oli niin paljon enemmän mitä hän oli osannut odottaa. Kiduttavan hitaasti sormi upposi Harryn sisälle, ja samaan aikaan Kalkaros tarttui toisella kädellään Harryn uudelleen jäykistyneeseen kaluun.  
  
Kalkaros lähti liikuttelemaan käsiään hitaasti samassa tahdissa. Sormi pumppasi tiukassa aukossa samalla kun toinen käsi veteli pitkin Harryn kovuutta. Tahti kiihtyi vähä vähältä ja pieni voihkaisu karkasi Harryn huulten lomasta. Tämä oli hyvää matkaa liukumassa uudelleen nautinnon pohjattomaan kaivoon. Kalkaros lisäsi toisen sormen, ja Harry vastasi eleeseen liukumalla lähemmäs pöydänreunaa ja kietoen kätensä Kalkaroksen kaulaan pysyäkseen pystyssä. Etäisesti Kalkaros ymmärsi, ettei tämä ollut Harrylle ensimmäinen kerta.  
  
Niin tiukka, niin polttava. Kalkaros lisäsi vielä kolmannen sormen pyöritellen sormiaan Harryn aukolla. Peukalo hieroi herkkää välilihaa ja Harryn voihke kaikui kivisistä seinistä. Lopulta Kalkaros ei kestänyt enää, vaan hän veti sormensa pois ja valutti liukastetta oman kalunsa päälle. Harryn silmät katsoivat häntä sameina, ja nopeasti Kalkaros hieroi itsensä valmiiksi. Hän tarttui Harrya vyötäröltä ja veti tämän seisomaan eteensä, sitten hän käänsi Harryn ympäri niin että tämä nojasi käsillään pöytään.  
  
Muutaman kerran Kalkaros antoi kalunsa liukua Harryn pakaroiden välissä ennen kuin asetteli sen tämän aukolle. Halukkaasti Harry levitti jalkojaan, ja kohotti lantiotaan. Niin avoin, niin viaton. Kalkaros puri huultaan ettei olisi työntynyt yhdellä rajulla liikkeellä syvälle Harryn sisälle. Sen sijaan hän lähti painautumaan hitaasti ohi tiukkojen lihasten sivellen koko ajan Harryn kalua toisella kädellään.  
  
Lopulta Kalkaros pysähtyi, hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ennen kuin ryhtyi liikuttamaan hitaasti lantiotaan edes takaisin. Harry painoi käsillään pöytää ja riiputti päätään käsien välissä. Ellei Kalkaros olisi kuullut tämän raskaasta hengityksestä kuinka tämä nautti hän olisi voinut erehtyä luulemaan nuorukaisen häpeävän. Hän piti tiukasti Harryn lantiosta kiinni ja keinui rauhassa ja nautiskellen tätä vasten. Hän olisi voinut jatkaa tätä koko yön, kiduttavan hidasta nautintoa.  
  
"Kovempaa", Harryn käheä kuiskaus oli kuin sähköisku Kalkaroksen nivusiin. Hänen lantionsa nytkähti ja kuin itsestään lähti kiihdyttämään vauhtia.  
  
Hiki helmeili Kalkaroksen otsalla hänen puskiessaan vasten Harrya. Kaapu lepatti jokaisella työnnöllä ja polvissa olevat housut rajoittivat hieman liikkumista. Silti hän puristi toisella kädellään Harryn lantiota ja toisella Harryn kovaa kalua. Harry puski häntä vasten häpeämättömän kiihottavalla tavalla, mitä Kalkaros ei muistanut kokeneensa koskaan.  
  
Äkkiä Harry jäykistyi hänen allaan. Tämän kalu sykki nestettä Kalkaroksen käteen ja koko vartalo kouristeli orgasmissa Harryn huutaessa jotain epämääräistä. Lantio puski voimakkaammin vasten Kalkarosta jokaisella erektiosta purkautuvalla sykäyksellä ja Kalkaros tuntui kadottavansa lantionsa rytmin hetkellisesti. Kun Harry viimein rentoutui ja huokaisi, Kalkaros pysähtyi ja katseli tämän hiestä kiiltelevää selkää. Jonkin aikaa he vain seisoivat siinä ja Kalkaros hyväili Harryn alaselkää hitain, pyörivin liikkein. Lopulta hän ei enää malttanut.  
  
"Saanko?" Kalkaros kysyi.  
Harry nyökkäsi ja käänsi päätään hieman niin että näki vanhemman miehen. Silmät loistivat edelleen halua ja kuuma aukko puristi Kalkaroksen erektiota niin että tämä voihkaisi tahtomattaan.  
  
Varovaisen hitaasti Kalkaros aloitti jälleen työnnöt, pitäen nyt Harryn lantiosta molemmin käsin kiinni. Hän ei ehtinyt edes kunnolla kiihdyttää tahtiaan kun tunsi laukeavansa. Kokonaisvaltainen nautinnon aalto pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen ja Kalkaros murahti yhteen puristettujen huuliensa lomasta. Hän sykki pitkään syvällä Harryn sisällä, Harryn keinuttaessaan lantiotaan häntä vasten lypsäen viimeisenkin tipan hänen sisältään.  
  
Hetken he vain olivat siinä, sisäkkäin, lähekkäin, kunnes Kalkaros vetäytyi kauemmas. Kun vanhempi mies ei enää kannatellut Harrya hän luuli polviensa pettävän. Miten kuten hän sai kuitenkin kasattua itsensä ja kääntyi nojaamaan pöytään. Harry risti kätensä rinnalleen ja katseli kuinka Kalkaros nosti housunsa ja silotteli kaapuaan.  
  
"Toivon, ettei herra Potter joudu toista kertaa jälki-istuntoon", Kalkaros sanoi katsomatta Harrya silmiin.  
  
Harryn mieliala valahti ja hymy hyytyi hänen kasvoilleen. Tietenkin, eihän Kalkaros edes pitänyt hänestä. Tämäkin oli ollut vain hetken huvia joka unohdettaisiin pian. Vaiettaisi ikuisiksi ajoiksi.  
  
"Mutta olet toki tervetullut vierailemaan luonani aina kun sinusta tuntuu, että tarvitset... helpotusta", Kalkaros nosti vakaan katseensa Harryyn.  
"Kiitos", Harryn mieliala nousi hetkessä ja hän astui askeleen kohden Kalkarosta.  
"Kello on paljon, jälki-istuntosi on päättynyt", Kalkaros väisti Harryn.  
  
Hiljaisuuden vallitessa Harry pukeutui. Hänen poskiaan oli alkanut kuumottaa suuttumuksesta. Hänhän ei palaisi Kalkaroksen luo jos tämä ei voinut edes katsoa häntä, saati sanoa jotain, mitä tahansa ystävällistä. Rivakasti hän kiskoi kaavun ylleen ja luomatta silmäystäkään Kalkarokseen suuntasi ovelle.  
  
"Hyvää yötä, näe oikein kauniita unia", Kalkaroksen ääni oli täynnä sanatonta tietämystä ja Harry pysähtyi säpsähtäen.  
"Kiitos samoin... professori", Harry vastasi, kääntyi hieman ja virnisti opettajalleen.  
  
Ehkä hän sittenkin palaisi jotain päivänä Kalkaroksen luo. Ehkä jo huomenna, Harry hymyili suunnatessaan askeleensa kohden rohkelikkotornia


End file.
